I Want This, I Need You
by swimswimaway
Summary: Okay this has nothing to do with Harry Potter. I wrote this because the idea came up. Please R&R Don't flame because i posted this up in the Harry Potter section! Thanks


Day of the play. Today was the final day of our schools theater production. I was nervous as hell and running late for call time. My teacher, Mr. Liam said specifically not to be late since it was the last day and he wanted to talk to us about certain things he needed to fix with our performance. I was running up the block, a minute to spare when I tripped and flew into a large puddle.

"Great" I muttered as I stared down at the cement. It had been raining hard for about an hour and I luckily had been dry up until now. Today was going terrible for me. When I woke up that morning I found out my best friend wasn't going to the show tonight because she wanted to go out with her boyfriend, and that my other friend was bailing out because she wasn't a "theater person." They both knew how much this meant to me and they weren't going to be there. Later on my hair straighter broke meaning that I was going to look terrible on stage and then my mom said she couldn't drive me to school because an emergency came up at work and she had to get there as soon as possible. The whole day just came crashing down on me and I started to cry. I wasn't sure how long I sat in the freezing cold having the heavy rain pour on me when suddenly a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me up.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you." said a warm deep voice. I looked up into the eyes of Mr. Liam. My knees grew weak but he held on to me tightly.

"Thanks" I whispered softly against his cheek. I felt him steady me and I looked up at his face. Mr. Liam was around 40 years old, about 6 "2 and had the most beautiful eyes out of anyone I knew. I was probably the only girl in the school who thought this man was absolutely gorgeous, perfect in his own way, just incredibly sexy. At the moment his hair was not gelled, leaving it stuck to his face from the rain. He had rough stubble on his cheek, and a faint tint of red around his ears from the cold. His breath was warm on my skin and his eyes held a hint of emotion, something that I've never seen in them before. He removed one hand off my waist and looked down at his watch.

"You're late." He said with a small smile playing on his lips

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but he cut me off.

"Here why don't we go inside and talk? It wouldn't be good for us to catch our deaths out here from all this rain" He nodded upwards, pointing out the storm. I nodded and followed him into the warm confines of the school. I immediately took off my soaking wet jacket and threw it on a chair, Mr. Liam followed suit.

"There now that we're all cozy and warm why don't you tell me what's wrong." He said as he made himself comfortable on the floor of the stage.

"I,… I've been having a really bad day, that's all." I said looking down. He was silence for a moment and then I felt warm hands enclose around my smaller, colder ones.

"There's something more to this story than you're admitting. Please, you can tell me anything. You can trust me." He said softly, pulling me slightly more towards him. I scooted over and he wrapped an arm around me. I held my breath and he chuckled.

"Relax, it's alright, I'm just trying to get you comfortable and warm." He whispered near my ear. Feeling his lips move so close to mine made me melt inside. This was it. I was about to tell him how I feel. I was moments away from telling him that I was madly in love with him. In love with him for almost 3 years now. This was it.

"I need to tell you something." I said softly. I inclined my head and met his gaze. I slowly dropped my eyes and stared at his lips. Oh those wonderful lips of his. I unconsciously licked mine and looked back up at him. He bit his lip and gave me a small smile.

"I-" But I was cut off my the doors to the auditorium being flung open and about 15 students walked in."Show time!" One of them yelled and I was suddenly very cold as Mr. Liam hastily pulled his arm away from an hour past and I was still filled with depression. Mr. Liam was preoccupied with the cast and the stage and was too busy to be paying attention to me. I felt very confused. What did the look in his eyes mean when he was so close to me? Did he feel what I felt? Does he feel the same way? A million questions filled my head as I got ready to perform.

Five minutes before show time I was seated on one of the side staircases going over my lines.

"There you are" said a voice. I looked up and saw it was Mr. Liam.

"Yeah" I said and I laughed. "Here I am."

He sat down next to me and was silent for a moment. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiosity spread across my face.

"You. That's what's wrong."

"Me? What…?"

"I just… I can't so this anymore. I can't keep up this charade. I can't keep pretending that I only care for you like a teacher should care for a student. I can't pretend that I go home at night and not think about you. I can't keep telling myself that what I'm doing is okay, that my thoughts about you are natural. I can't keep this bottled up inside but I just can't tell anyone because they'll look upon it as inappropriate. I need you Lauren. I need you so bad."

At this point he was so close to me. I felt his breath on my face, felt his hands softly wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Just tell me now, and I'll stop. Tell me now that you don't want me and I'll walk away. If you don't say It now I don't think I'll have the will power to stop once I start."

"No" I said my voice wavering.

"I…I'm sorry, I just,… I'll go now."

"No, please, don't leave me. Please…" He drew a lung full of air in and stared into my eyes. He slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, moistened and ready for mine. In an agonizingly slow pace our lips finally touched. He sucked on my bottom lip and then slowly released it.

"I could never leave you." He murmured against my lips. "Not even if I wanted to." He brought his lips down again to mine and at first he was hesitant, slowly gauging my reaction. As I gave him no resistance he relaxed into the kiss. It was pure bliss. My mind reeled and that's when I felt his tongue try and gain entrance to my mouth. He bit down on my lip making me gasp from the sudden sharp pain. I moaned and he took this chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I brought my hands up and wrapped them in his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled me over, successfully making me straddle him. I groaned at the pleasure and moved my hips experimentally, trying to find a comfortable spot. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. He then thrust up against my hips and moaned.

"Oh god, that feels amazing" He said in short breaths. He brought one of his hands up and grazed my breast. I arched into him and he took this opportunity to attack my neck. His mouth came down on my collar bone, slowly licking and sucking on it. His hand continued to caress my breasts, rotating slowly, from one to the other. I brought my hand to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. He thrust once more against me and that's when I felt it. I felt his arousal hard and ready, straining against his pants. I opened my eyes and looked at his flushed face; so perfect and all mine for the time being. His lips were swollen from kissing and his hair was in disarray from my hands being tangled in them. My breathing got shallower as I continued to move against him.

"Ohhhhhh" He moaned again and finally stilled my movements.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh God no, you're perfect but if you don't stop then I'm going to come in my pants." He said with slight humor, his lips against my neck.

He felt like an iron rod against my bottom and I hesitantly brought my hands down from his head and trailed my fingertips down his body. My actions stopped when I reached his pants. I looked up and saw that he was looking at me, waiting to see what my next move would be. I brought my hands to his belt and started taking it off.

"We don't need to continue if you're not ready. I don't want to force you into something that you aren't ready for." He said breathlessly.

"I want this, and I want you." I said and proceeded by taking off his belt. His hands were everywhere encouraging me on. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, trying to pull them down his legs. I looked down at him and was surprised that he hadn't already poked a hole in his underwear. I reached inside his underwear and wrapped my hand around him. He was HUGE! At least 9 inches. He let out a deep moan and let his head fall back against the stairs. I didn't know what to do so I instinctively worked my hand up and down his shaft. He was pulsing around my hand and it scared me a bit because I've never done this before. I suppose I was doing something right because he started thrusting into my hand, moaning incoherent words, encouraging me on.

"Oh fuck, your hand feels so good. God I can't wait to be inside of you." He muttered. I instantly got wet from hearing this man who had never cursed in front of his students before turn into this sexually arousing person. I looked down at my hand, which was wrapped around his cock and thought of a brilliant idea. Before he could utter a word questioning what I was about to do,, I was soon replacing my hand with my mouth. He nearly came undone. He thrust up, making me gag, and then held my head down with his hands. He had a strong grip on me, but it wasn't painful. It was actually very arousing. I licked the length of him and brought a hand down to massage his balls. He moaned once again and started moving his hips up in time for my mouth. I looked up at his face and his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. I felt his cock tighten and I saw his breathing quicken.

"Ohh God I'm going to come. Oh, OHH!" He moaned and he shot his load in my mouth. I gagged and he still held his grip until I knelt down to my level and kissed my lips.

"That was amazing." He said in-between kisses. "I can't wait to repay the offer" He said. He flipped me over but we were soon interrupted.

"LAUREN! Where are you? The play is about to start!" I groaned and he dropped his face to my neck. Then he laughed.

"Imagine if they walked in on us? Why don't you wait for me after the show and I'll take you back to my house? We won't be interrupted there." He said as he looked at me.

"I'd love to." We both got up and went into the hall.

"Where were you guys? The show starts in five minutes!" said one of the girls.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the stairs and lost track of time." I said

"Yeah, and I found her the second you guys called. I was just on my way to bringing her back here." Mr. Liam said smoothly.

"Come on, we need to get you into costume." Said Emily as she dragged me towards the costume room.

I looked back and saw Mr. Liam mouth "Break a leg."I smiled and thought about tonight. Things are sure going to be different.


End file.
